Meet Uncle Sam
by Shadow Saika
Summary: Alexis takes Jaden & Chazz along to visit her cousins for the summer. Little do they know that her uncle Sam is a secret operative that protects America for a living! Jaden & Alexis, maybe some Chazz & Sarah
1. Meet the Fishers

Okay! Here's an unusual crossover: Splinter Cell and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! I'm actually excited about this experiment. There's going to be some romance, primarily Jaden & Alexis. Chazz Princeton will be here, too. Don't forget our favorite government agent, Sam Fisher! If you're a Splinter Cell fan, pretend the events of Double Agent never happened. Oh, I don't own Splinter Cell or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Meet the Fishers

Summer was drawing near for the students of Duel Academy, and they couldn't be any happier. Most notably, Alexis Rhodes planned on seeing her cousins that she hadn't seen in ages. The hero of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki, currently had no plans for the summer.

When Alexis packed her stuff for her long trip, she scratched her chin and muttered to herself: "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take Jaden along with me. I'll go see what he's up to."

When she walked to the entrance of the Slifer dorm, she knocked twice. The door opened, and Jaden appeared to be exhausted.

"Hey, Jaden," Alexis lightly waved. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

The slacker rubbed his eyes. "Nah. I was just taking a nap. You need some help packing?"

Alexis slowly inhaled, then exhaled sharply. "Actually, I'm finished packing. I was wondering if you could kinda come along with me to visit my cousins for the summer. I want us to hang out more often, and-"

A gruff voice boomed behind the Obelisk Queen: "Can I come too, my dear Alexis?"

She turned to see multi-billion dollar duelist Chazz Princeton with a smirk on his face. "Chazz, I'm honestly getting tired of this game. Can't you flirt with other women?"

"I love everything about you," Chazz patted her shoulder, still smirking. "The more you reject me, the more persistent I shall become. Am I going with you or not?"

Alexis brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "If you come with me on my summer vacation, you can flirt with my cousin Sarah."

Chazz tightened his lips, scrunched his eyebrows and replied: "If your cousin is morbidly hideous, I refuse!"

Alexis wryly smiled and shrugged. "Okay, I guess you won't be spending your summer with me…"

Chazz fell to his knees and folded his hands. "PLEASE, PLEASE! I WANNA COME WITH YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Still smiling, Alexis pointed at the hotheaded duelist. "You can't flirt with me. Otherwise, find your own way back to Duel Academy."

Like a desperate servant, Chazz repeatedly bowed to her. "Yes, yes, I promise! Done deal!"

Chazz suddenly heard light snickering. As he turned, he realized it was coming from the Slifer slacker. Raising a fist, he bawled: "Keep laughing, slacker! I'm always looking forward to kicking some-"

Alexis quickly placed her hand on his shoulder and retorted with: "If for a second you physically provoke Jaden, I'll desert you!"

Chazz quivered at her deathly scowl, then lowered his fist.

After a moment of brief silence, Jaden cleared his throat. "To answer your question, Lex…"

Alexis looked into his bichromatic eyes. (The result of fusing with the obsessive Yubel) "Yes, Jaden…?"

"Why not?" Jaden beamed, gesturing a thumbs up.

Alexis returned the smile. "Alright! You boys better pack up quickly. The planes will be leaving the D.A. airport soon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

United States of America-

Coming off a plane, Jaden, Alexis, and Chazz walked among a busy bunch of crowds in an airport.

"So your cousins are supposed to meet you here? I don't see 'em anywhere!" Chazz angrily rambled, carrying a black, bulletproof suitcase.

Jaden scoffed exasperatedly and replied: "Would you quit whining for once? This is Alexis' trip, not yours. She knows what she's doing. She's calling the shots. You don't."

Over at a distance to her left, Alexis saw a young woman with a facial complexion almost identical to hers. Her shimmering, long brown hair draped down her back, and an orange tank top covered her flawless figure. Her legs donned denim blue jeans and wore baby blue sneakers. A man standing beside the young woman sported black, short, well-groomed hair, and his face had a visible five o'clock shadow. He was donned in black clothing, nothing flashy in contrast to the young woman. Alexis waved over to those people and shouted: "Sarah! Uncle Sam!"

The young woman gasped as she saw the Obelisk Queen running towards her. She squealed and came running towards her with so much adrenaline. "ALEXIS!"

The two women squealed for what seemed like forever as they embraced each other in a vice grip hug. Jaden & Chazz ran up to the overjoyed girls, as did the older man.

"Um, Alexis? I hate to break up the happy reunion, but would you mind if you introduce us to your family?"

An anime sweat drop appeared on both girls as they slowly ended the hug. "Alright. Sarah, Uncle Sam, these are my friends Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton. Jaden and Chazz, this lovely lady is my cousin Sarah Fisher. This wonderful man is my uncle Sam."

When Jaden and Chazz shook Sarah's hands, Chazz grinned widely. "It certainly is a pleasure to meet you, sweet Sarah."

Sarah giggled at Chazz's snide but charming remark. The two boys shook in fear when they clasped the dry, calloused hands of Sam Fisher. Not to mention, he wore an ominous stare that pierced their gaze.

"Okay, guys," Alexis slapped her hands together. "Once we head home, my uncle will give you the grand tour!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! I shall update when I have the chance! There's going to be some romance, although it will be secondary. Thanks!


	2. Strict Sam

Right! On to chapter 2! I don't own Splinter Cell or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Strict Sam

Driving home in a minivan, Jaden & Alexis sat in the back seat while Chazz was squeezed in the middle. Sarah sat at the front passenger's seat, or shotgun, and Sam was in control of the steering wheel.

"How's school been, Lex?" Sam asked through his deep baritone voice.

Alexis chuckled. "I must say, it's never a dull moment at the Academy!"

"That's a surprise," Sarah replied.

"Why's that?" Alexis tilted her head as she raised one eyebrow.

"I'm constantly working at school. Hardly any spare time for anything."

Sam sighed and told her: "Sarah, high school's not supposed to be fun. If it was, we'll all be a bunch of morons."

Sarah darted her head towards her dad. "Hey, there are a bunch of people who have college degrees and act like morons!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. You have a point. Hmm… Lex, how on earth did you score two boyfriends?"

Alexis coughed a few times before responding with: "What?! These guys are my friends."

Wearing a big grin, Chazz blurted out: "I'm her gracious boyfriend!"

He felt her fist painfully collide onto his stomach. "O-okay. I'm not her boyfriend, although I must say Sarah is exceptionally adoring."

Sarah smiled wryly. "Such sweet words. Are you normally like this around other women, Chazz?"

Alexis spoke up. "I thought my cousin was morbidly hideous, Chazz."

This made him gulp.

"Furthermore, Chazz is a perverted rich boy who has fantasies on beautiful women!" Jaden cackled.

The wealthy duelist balled up a fist and sucked his teeth. "Jaden, I'm gonna be digging your grave real soon!"

Alexis tapped his shoulder and wagged her finger. Chazz grudgingly nodded.

"Your friends are complete nut jobs, Lex," Sam scoffed. "I'm certainly glad you were raised by my own hands."

"They're not that bad, Uncle Sam," Alexis countered.

"Okay, guys. We're home," Sam said as the minivan slowly stopped on the driveway in front of the garage door.

Chazz was the first to immediately barge out of the minivan, clutching onto his bulletproof suitcase. He charged to the glossy, red front door and attempted to kick it open when Sam hollered: "GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE AND HELP YOUR FRIENDS UNPACK! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

When Jaden, Alexis, and Sarah pulled all the bags out of the trunk, they went wide-eyed at Sam's flare-up.

"I'm Chazz Princeton, heir of the multi-billion dollar Princeton Empire!" Chazz shot back.

"I'm not kidding. By the time I count down to zero, you better be helping your friends unpacking their belongings. Otherwise, you may never see this family again."

Sarah vigorously tugged on Sam's collar. "Dad, I'll talk to him. Please don't kick another one of our guests out. Let me straighten him out."

Sam inhaled, then exhaled, and nodded. Sarah walked over to Chazz and slapped her hands on his shoulders. "My dad is not the lenient type. You do NOT want to piss him off. Seriously! Can you keep yourself under control?"

"But I like being the high and mighty bad boy," Chazz whined.

Sarah executed the puppy eyes trick. "Pretty please?"

Chazz scratched his nose. "For the sake of my life, I will."

Sarah embraced him in a soft hug. "Thank you."

"Hey, Sarah! You've subdued my wrath. Now get your arms off him and resume unpacking."

Once they gathered all the bags, Jaden and his friends went inside the Fishers' house.

"Hey, Uncle Sam? Where do we put our bags?" Alexis asked.

"In Sarah's room," Sam jabbed his thumb at a staircase. "You know I detest seeing bags cluttered in the living room. Okay, guys. Make yourselves at home."

"Wait a sec, I thought you were giving my friends a tour of the house?" Alexis asked.

"Lex, these guys are old enough to navigate left and right, up and down around a house. You guys can use the TV 'til I'm done with papers."

As Sam walked away, Alexis shrugged. "Okay."

Jaden approached Alexis and whispered: "Is your uncle always like this?"

The Obelisk Queen shook her head. "Don't take this personally. He likes to keep things in civil order and he's overly protective of us. When my parents passed away, Sarah and I have been his only flesh and blood. He's raised us correctly, I'll admit. Who knows what would happen if he loses any of us?"

Chazz swiftly turned his head. "I think he hates me. What did I ever do to him? I just met the guy."

Sarah stroked his spiky black hair. "It takes time for my dad to get used to new people. He's always on the lookout for terrorists. He'll reward you with his respect. Eventually."

Alexis nudged Jaden's arm and asked: "So, you wanna come in the kitchen and have some grub?"

Jaden smiled and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Man, I'm burnt out! I hope this is a decent chapter. I shall update when the opportunity arises!


	3. Threat Of The Summer

Chapter 3 has arrived. Enjoy! I don't own Splinter Cell or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. How many times will I say that?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Threat of the Summer

"… So that's game!" Jaden smirked, defeating Chazz in a non-holographic duel on the kitchen table.

Chazz growled as he angrily shuffled his deck and slipped it in his trench coat.

Alexis looked at Sarah and asked: "So have you ever played Duel Monsters?"

The brunette chuckled. "No, I don't play with cards. I'm more of a video game person."

"Hey, Lex, you wanna duel me?" Jaden curled his index finger towards her as he still smirked.

"If you want to lose, then hell yeah!" Alexis returned the smirk.

Sam walked into the kitchen with a laptop in hand. "Sorry, guys. You'll have to play poker somewhere else. I gotta check out some stuff on the Internet."

Sarah clicked her tongue. "Dad, we have wireless Internet. You can work at almost any place!"

Sam placed his left hand on his chest. "I like working at the kitchen best. It has the most open space I require."

Chazz smiled evilly before he went on to say: "So what do you exactly check out on the 'Net, Sammy boy? Breast implants?"

When Sam abruptly stood up, Sarah ran over to Chazz's side. "What have I told you before? Dad takes things seriously!"

Sam firmly asked in a disturbingly calm voice: "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck and rummage through your guts."

As Chazz's eyes rolled left and right nervously, Sam's cell phone rang. When he flipped it open, he said: "You're lucky I have to take this call. Hello? Good afternoon, Lambert. Hmm… Is that so? Well, I had plans, but I come in right away. Later."

Sarah moaned in disappointment. "Dad, you're not going so soon, are you?"

Sam sighed. "I gotta, sweetie. My job calls out to me."

"What exactly do you do, Mr. Fisher?" Jaden asked.

Sarah quickly interjected. "He's… he's a boxer! Yep, a boxer!"

"Did you know that, Lex?" Jaden turned towards Alexis, looking perplexed.

Alexis replied: "To tell you the truth, Uncle Sam never talked much about his job. Not to me, anyway."

The Fishers quickly walked out of the kitchen and huddled. Sam sneered and whispered: "A boxer? Do I look like Mike Tyson to you? Is that the best alibi you can think of?"

Sarah hissed: "What did you want me to tell them? That you're an agent for the NSA? They might consider us crazy, or spoil our secret!"

Once they separated, Sam quickly replied before running upstairs: "Guys, make yourselves at home. Just don't cause a ruckus around town. Sarah's in charge."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "That was weird."

Chazz nodded. "I'll say. That old man gets even more mysterious by the minute."

"I'm sure it's nothing, guys," Alexis clicked her tongue. "So, Jay, about that duel… I'm itching to defeat you once and-"

Chazz literally slid in front of her. "You always hang out with the slacker. Why can't you hang out with me more often?!"

Sarah grabbed his waist and spun him around to face her eye to eye. "Maybe Alexis likes it when she hangs out with Jaden. She feels so warm and fuzzy around him. As for Jaden, he feels a serene bliss within her presence. However, he's too oblivious to realize that. But I'm sure he'll come out of his shell someday."

Jaden's face scrunched up. "Lex, what kind of sake is she drinking?"

Alexis tilted closer to Jaden's ear. "My cousin may be cute sometimes, but she has this unorthodox ability to detect and determine people's emotions."

"Can't everyone do that?"

"Sarah is exceptionally talented at this. No matter how hard anyone tries to build a tough-guy exterior, she'll crack that wall in a nanosecond."

Somehow Chazz heard through their whispering and proudly boasted: "Well, she'll never detect my emotions 'cause I'm the Chazz!"

Sarah placed her hands on the rich duelist's chest. "Your blood rushes profusely when I'm within your presence."

Chazz blushed at her actions. "T-that's not true! I'm a heartless gladiator! Try seducing me again, a-and I… I'll… I'll slay you!"

Sarah kept her sweet, luscious smile towards him. Chazz suddenly felt a hard surface behind him. He swiftly turned and saw Sam glaring him down like a mad demigod.

"I don't want to hear you threatening my daughter again. Do we have an understanding, you punk puss?"

Chazz slowly nodded.

As Sam walked out of the house with a duffel bag in hand, Sarah spoke in a whisper: "I think he likes me, Dad. You may not have to worry about him inflicting any harm on me."

Sam sighed. "We'll see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Third Echelon HQ-

Sam placed his thumb on a fingerprint scanner. It electronically hummed for a few seconds, and a monitor over the scanner projected an image of Sam, as well as his name, birth date, and current residence. The large, silver automatic doors started unwinding the locks and slowly slid apart, revealing a mostly dark room with large monitors on the walls, computers over at the sides, and a thick, rectangular desk at the center. A bald, dark-skinned man wearing a black suit and a red tie was sitting at the far end opposite of Sam.

"Just when I thought I can take a breather, Lambert," Sam sighed as he pulled a chair over to the desk and sat.

"Do I detect a bit of complaining, Sam?" Irving Lambert smirked.

Sam wryly smiled. "You know me. I'll get over it."

Irving Lambert is the Director of Operations for Third Echelon and one of Sam's best friends. In every mission, Lambert provides the mission objectives and critical updates for Sam.

"So, who's the bad boy that's dragging my time away from my daughter?" Sam asked, with hands clasped tightly.

Lambert slid a folder to him. As Sam flipped it open, he saw a photo of a scraggly, white-haired young man with narrow eyes and a demonic grin.

"This man," Lambert began, "is Bakura Ryou. He was a graduate at Domino High over at Japan, then received his Master's Degree over at the University of Oxford. After Oxford, he spent four years as an archeologist alongside famed Duel Monsters champion Yugi Mutoh. He moved on to serve the British Armed Forces as a field analyst with basic weapons training. During the conflict in Scotland on 2008, the jeep Bakura was in ran over a land mine planted by Serbian Special Forces. He, as well as his team, was later pronounced dead. Despite this setback, the British Army would go on to defeat the Serbian Revolutionaries and end the war that nearly annihilated Scotland. Now unconfirmed intelligence reports indicate that Bakura is at large. In addition, Bakura has deemed himself the very thing he fought against years ago: a revolutionist."

Sam flickered his left hand a few times. "So what does it have to do with America?"

Lambert continued. "The UK is on tight security now. Bakura may know this, so he may take the child's approach and unleash his wrath and sorrow upon someone else: America. A frigate is said to be boarding the harbor of Maryland sometime tonight. One source says Bakura's on board with a gigantic canister of ricin. Another source tells us that Bakura is on board and the frigate is armed with atomic cluster missiles. A third source suggests that Bakura is on board with an electromagnetic pulse bomb. Fisher, I need you to go to the harbor, wait for the frigate to arrive, sneak on board, and determine what our friend Bakura has in store for us."

Sam wiped some dust off his five o'clock shadow. "Should I encounter Bakura, what shall I do?"

Lambert chuckled. "The British Army declared him dead years ago, Sam. His resurrection hasn't spilled over to the media… Not yet, anyway. If an upcoming threat is declared to be deceased, I want you to keep it that way."

Sam grinned widely. "Taking care of a threat of terrorism while I'm at home… I may actually enjoy this mission."


	4. Surprises Around Every Corner

Chapter 4 is here! I don't own Splinter Cell or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I also don't own any of the musical bands mentioned. Only the fictional back story of an old villain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Surprises Around Every Corner

Harbor of Maryland-

Night time. Sam squatted behind some wooden crates as he witnessed a large frigate slowly approaching a pier. Sam came in equipped with the usual: He wore his black wetsuit composed of Kevlar that protects him from bullets. His weapons of choice were a double-edged knife, the SC-20K assault rifle with an under mounted grenade launcher that launches non-lethal projectiles such as ring airfoils, gas grenades, sticky shockers, and sticky cameras. And then there's the SC Pistol equipped with a silencer and an Optically Channeled Potentiator, a device that can temporarily disable electronical appliances such as cameras and light bulbs. Sam always comes in every mission with his multi-vision trifocal goggles that shimmer a lime green. Night Vision mode helps him see in the dark, but becomes useless in brightly lit areas. EMF mode reveals nearby electromagnetic radiation. Thermal mode detects nearby heat signatures of other people.

Attached to Sam's wrist is an OPSAT, which lets him communicate with Third Echelon, in addition to showing a list of his objectives for the mission. Inside his right ear is a cochlear implant, which allows Sam to listen to Lambert's updates.

"Lambert, I can see the ship," Sam whispered.

"Alright, Fisher," Lambert replied. "The minute it makes a full stop, you get on board."

"Roger."

Sam saw some guards jumping off the frigate and engage in conversation. He quickly zipped behind another stack of crates so he could eavesdrop more clearly.

"So, how do ya think the deal was made?" one guard asked.

"I dunno," the other guard shrugged. "Bakura has a funny way of dealing with his clients. I'll tell you right now, that scary Englishman better not cross our boss. He's got a shattered reputation to rebuild, and falling for trickery is the last thing needs."

When one guard walked away, Sam ran up to the second guard and rendered him unconscious with his right fist. He dragged the body and laid him behind a stack of crates.

Sam spotted a wooden beam that stretched from the pier to the frigate. He sprinted on the beam and hopped on the deck.

"Lambert, I'm on the frigate," Sam stated.

"Good work so far. Now you need to infiltrate the inside and determine which weapon Bakura possesses."

"Lambert?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I heard those guards talking about dealings between their boss and Bakura. If they don't work for that psychopath, then who do they work for?"

Lambert cleared his throat. "Maybe Bakura has close connections to American mercenaries. Once we find out who he's working with, I'll let you know what the next step will be. Speaking of which… If you encounter Bakura-"

"I know," Sam interjected. "Make sure his resurrection never makes it to the American media."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden and company were driving around town, with Sarah behind the wheel. They've hung out at the mall, stuffed themselves at Burger World, and unleashed carnage towards one another at the arcade.

"What's this crappy music?!" Chazz bawled, pressing his fingers in his ears.

Sarah chuckled. "It's the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. What, you don't like them?"

"I never heard of this crappy band! Why don't you play some Metallica?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Who's Metallica?"

Chazz released an anime sweatdrop. "Oh, geez! Metallica are the gods of rock!"

Jaden scoffed and replied with: "No way! Metallica is old news. Green Day is here for eternity!"

"Both of you are dead wrong," Alexis grinned. "The gods of rock shall always be the Foo Fighters."

Jaden and Chazz looked at Alexis and cackled like idiots.

The Obelisk Queen folded her arms. "I'm sticking to that statement."

After the laughter died out, Chazz noticed a large frigate at a nearby pier. "Hey, is that boat supposed to dock so late?"

Sarah shook her head. "It's just a boat, sexy. What does it matter?"

Her three friends went wide-eyed.

"Um, cuz?"

"What, Lex?"

"You just called Chazz 'sexy' out in the open."

The brunette shrugged. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"Never mind all that!" Jaden flailed his arms. "Let's just do what Chazz says and check out that boat now!"

When the minivan approached the pier, Sarah asked: "I wonder if you have the same thoughts about your slacker friend, Lex?"

Jaden slapped himself. "I'm not gonna comment on that."

All four teens got out of the car ran towards the frigate.

Chazz started quivering. "Guys, it looks dangerous. Let's pull back before one of us ends up in the grave."

Jaden growled and pounded Chazz's head. "Sheesh! You're so fricking paranoid. We are on this boat, now we're gonna explore it."

"Your curiosity has landed us in deep shit countless times, slacker! I won't die! I refuse to die!"

Jaden grabbed Chazz's waist and threw him onto the frigate's deck. He waved at their gal pals and called out to them: "Okay, ladies. Let's see what's on this big heap of junk!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam silently slid the ventilation latch on the floor and slowly slid out of the air duct. The metal of the frigate looks as if it'll chip off and rust away. The floor felt uneven as well. That's not good if a splinter cell needs to keep his balance and stand his ground. In a crouching position, Sam ran through the dimly lit hallways. He approached a closed door and took out his optic cable. He slid it through the small crack below the door and saw two men drinking generic beer.

"So, why are we drinking this nasty, bland shit?" one guard asked.

The second guard replied: "Bakura wants to save money. He says his tremendous wealth shall be spent for a 'better cause.'"

The first guard scoffed. "I wonder if that's the truth, or if that's some cheap excuse to swim in his money."

"Hey, hey, now!" the first guard gasped. "If Bakura heard that, he would eat your heart out!"

The second guard sighed. "So, what's he planning, anyway?"

"Well, all I know is that this bad boy is armed with atomic cluster missiles. I'm gonna get some more beer."

"All right," the second guard nodded.

Sam quickly removed the optic cable and rolled out of sight. The guard opened the door and closed it behind him. When he was a few meters away from his room, he was suddenly locked in a chokehold with the tip of a knife at his neck.

"Hey, there," Sam greeted. "Don't try to scream. I just want some useful info."

The guard gasped again. "Fuck you, you sneaky little prick!"

Sam sighed. "No need for the language. Are you one of Bakura's goons?"

"N-not directly."

"What do you mean by that?"

The guard tilted his head. "Some soldiers such as myself were hired by an anonymous private military contractor to assist Bakura's cause. He has good money. That's all I'm here for!"

Sam grumbled, then choked him into unconsciousness.

_An anonymous PMC, _he thought. _Who could that be? _

Sam continued sneaking around and stumbled upon a well-stocked compartment. He noticed a huge circular tube filled with oozing, green liquid. A man in a white coat seemed to be jotting down notes. Sam quickly ran up to the scientist and held him in a chokehold.

"What's in this tube?" Sam asked angrily.

The scientist squealed.

Sam nicked his neck with the knife. "I'll give you something to squeal about if you don't tell me what this disgusting liquid is!"

Before going off into dreamland, the scientist peeped one word: "Ricin!"

"Lambert, so far, I've confirmed the ricin and the atomic missiles."

"I thought Bakura only possessed one of the three speculated weapons?" Lambert pondered.

Sam clenched his fists. "Bakura better pray he doesn't have an EMP on board, 'cause if he does-"

"Fisher! Stay rational!" Lambert commanded.

"Sorry, sir."

Sam heard some inaudible voices approaching his area. He dove behind stocks of barrels and heard the guards more clearly. He peeked through a crack and saw two armed men as well as Bakura.

"Is it ready?" the English revolutionary asked.

One guard stuttered. "Um… Well… I'm not…"

"Is it ready or not?! Answer the damned question, you twit!"

"B-but what about our electronic equipment?" the guard rubbed his head nervously.

Bakura sneered. "It's shielded."

"Then yes. The EMP is all set."

Bakura smiled. "Now all we have to do is detonate it. It should put the National Guard in disarray. If not, we'll simply release the ricin so that the American soldiers shall perish at the hands of an invisible enemy! Lastly, I shall personally launch the atomic missiles, thus blowing Maryland sky high!"

As the fiendish man cackled maniacally, Sam tapped on his OPSAT. "Lambert, did you get all that?"

"Sweet jimbo… This man has gone off his nut. You know what to do, Fisher."

When Sam drew out his SC Pistol, he heard muffled screams not too far from him. Two guards dragged what appeared to be two young females on the floor, along with two teenage men. Bakura turned around and received an unpleasant greeting from a bald-headed man in a Kevlar suit.

"Seems like your security detail is shoddy."

Bakura scoffed. "Shove it, Shetland. We've got uninvited guests here."

Sam gasped. "Shetland…? As in Doug Shetland, my old comrade? So the anonymous PMC is Displace International?"

"Fisher, don't do anything-" Lambert tried to keep him in check.

Too late. Sam busted from his hiding spot and aimed his gun at the man named Shetland. All the guards cocked their guns and held up the four hostages. Sam widened his eyes.

"Sarah! What're you and your friends doing here?"

Bakura smirked. "So, you know these kids? Very interesting."

"Fisher, long time no see," Shetland chuckled.

"Uncle Sam? You're a spy?" Alexis gasped.

"I knew there was something wrong with you, old man!" Chazz shouted.

"Now's not the time, Chazz!" Jaden muttered through clenched teeth.

"Doug!" Sam yelled. "Explain how you survived our last encounter!"

Shetland grinned. "I didn't. But technology never ceases to amaze me. This brilliant Brit dragged my corpse out of the Japanese bathhouse. He hired the finest surgeons and magicians to revitalize my broken empty shell. Simply put, I'm back and badder than before."

"Not for long!" Sam growled, keeping his aim at Shetland.

Bakura clicked his tongue and wagged his finger. "Are you willing to sacrifice the ones you love over a personal grudge?"

Sam looked at the eyes of Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, and Sarah.

"Do it!" Chazz hollered.

"No! There's another way out of this! Please!" Alexis implored, struggling with one of the guards.

"Do what you have to, Mr. Fisher!" Jaden shouted.

"Don't let us slow you down, Dad!" Sarah demanded.

Sweat poured profusely over Sam's forehead. _What am I to do?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to keep you waiting! Chapter 5 will come in time, I promise!


	5. Fall Of A Rising Terror

Oh my jeebies! Chapter 5 is finally here! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Splinter Cell.

--

Chapter 5: Fall Of A Rising Terror

Sam held his aim at Shetland, but his eyes wandered upon his captive daughter and her three friends. He took a few deep breaths, and dropped his silenced pistol to the floor. He raised his arms in the air and muttered: "Take it easy, I surrender."

Bakura's thugs, as well as the guards who held Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, and Sarah at gunpoint walked over to Sam and started removing his weaponry. As the guards continued frisking him, a bulky, rectangular object slipped out of Sam's pant pocket and onto the floor. A few seconds passed, and Sam suddenly shouted: "Kids, cover your eyes!"

The four teens clasped their hands over their faces as a blinding flash of light was released from the rectangular device. When the light faded, they unshielded their eyes and saw the four guards on the floor with crimson slashes on their throats. Bakura and Shetland were both disoriented from the flash, and Sam ran towards his old friend, taking him down with a jump kick to the face. Shetland quickly leapt off the floor and gave Sam two jabs on the stomach, a kick to the left knee, and tightly clamped his hands on Sam's throat. Sam exchanged the favor, and now both men were locked in an awkward duel of choking the lives out of one another. Bakura joined in with Shetland and delivered a barrage of fists to Sam's face and chest. The deranged revolutionary swiftly kicked the secret agent's groin area.

Bakura unsheathed a knife from his coat and grinned maniacally. "Doug, keep him still. I shall sever his eyes first."

Before he was able to nick Sam's pupils, five gunshots pounded the back of Bakura's skull. Three more bullets drilled into Shetland's head. Shetland slowly released his grip on Sam's neck before plopping to the floor along with his white-haired associate. Sam blinked in surprise as he saw Chazz and Sarah armed with handguns.

"Never thought I'd be saved by my daughter and her friends," Sam smirked.

Chazz shrugged. "My older brothers were in the military before they became entrepreneurs."

Sarah and Alexis ran over to Sam and embraced him.

"I'm so relieved you're okay, Uncle," Alexis sighed.

"They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?" Sarah asked, wearing puppy eyes.

Sam cackled. "They hit like girls. No offense."

He stood up and walked into a control center with rusty monitors mounted on the walls and dented consoles scattered across the area. On top of one console was a large, oval-shaped object that sounded off a low, ominous hum.

Jaden approached Sam and gave the oval-shaped device a perplexed look. "What is that stupid egg doing on the computer?"

Sam smiled wryly. "It's an electromagnetic bomb. This model Bakura has is an outdated version. He must've been really cheap."

"So can it be disabled?" Jaden asked.

Sam swiftly sliced the cord of the egg-shaped EMP, and its humming slowly died down. The splinter cell turned his focus to the Slifer slacker and replied with: "Does that answer your question?"

Chazz zipped into the control room and hollered: "How do you wanna handle the huge glass cylinder with the green liquid stuff?!"

"That's ricin, leave it alone!" Sam demanded. "I'm going to the command deck to deactivate the missile system."

Sam and the two duelists rushed into the deck, where even more shoddy computers were found. The paint of the steering wheel had mostly faded, and rats were gnawing on some torn wires in tight corners.

"As if these people didn't know how to take care of this infested rat trap," Jaden sighed in disgust.

Sam stood over the weapons console and held his OPSAT wrist device over the keyboard and tapped a few buttons. "Now, let me synch this up…"

The hacking process was in motion. The rapid ringing of the OPSAT chimed constantly. "Looking good so far…" To successfully hack into electronic equipment, the user must synch in the four correct numbers (That's how it worked in Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory.).

Sam continued muttering: "Almost there… Gotcha!"

The screen of the console displayed a message: _Disable missile launch sequence: Yes or no._

With one tap on the keyboard, a monotonous masculine voice blared the message, "Launch terminated."

Sam sighed in relief. Suddenly, a familiar, sinister British accent called out his name. "Sam Fisher! Come out of the command deck immediately!"

Sam ran out and saw Sarah and Alexis to their knees at gunpoint.

"I know exactly what you're going to say," Bakura began as he wore his trademark-menacing grin, "so spare me your useless threats. Drop your gun."

Sam flung his pistol to the floor.

"And don't try your flash bang trick again, or I will shoot them," Bakura added.

"What do you want from me?!" Sam screamed, raising his arms.

The British revolutionary cackled. "I want one thing from you. I want to hear you beg. I want you to be on your knees as I give you false hope of sparing your daughter and niece! Now beg! Beg or they shall die right on the spot!"

Through Sam's earpiece, Lambert uttered one statement: "I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm really not sure how to get all of you out of this jam."

Sam buckled to his knees, waved his arms up and down and cried: "Please! Don't kill them! They're the only family I have left! I can't bear the thought of their deaths on my conscience! P-p-please, spare them mercy!"

Bakura giggled as tears rushed down Sam's cheeks.

"Uncle Sam, get up and fight this heartless lunatic!" Alexis implored. She received a pistol whip from Bakura's left hand. "Keep quiet, you slut!"

"You're not a beggar, Dad. You're a fighter!" Sarah angrily shouted. "Now shoot this bad-toothed son of a bitch!"

In turn, Sarah received her own pistol whip. "Army brats don't know when to keep their mouths shut, do they?"

Sam collapsed to the floor a broken man. With a low voice, he asked: "Are you going to spare my niece and daughter?"

Bakura scoffed. "I wanted to demonstrate how your government is weak, corrupt, and brittle. It is beyond redemption. America is beyond salvation. It clings to false ideals, such as perfect families like yours. Everything suffers through internal corruption. So, because you're a tool for the evil American government, your precious girls must cease to exist."

Jaden unexpectedly slid out of the command deck with a harpoon gun. "You're not taking away the souls of my friends!" He hoisted his weapon and pulled the trigger. The deathly-sharp harpoon perfectly pierced through Bakura's genitals, causing him to scream an awkward howl.

Chazz ran past Jaden and stopped in front of Bakura's presence with an automatic shotgun in hand. The strong-headed duelist pressed the barrel on Bakura's chest and sent him to the wall with one powerful shell. Both men helped Alexis and Sarah off the floor, then grabbed Sam by the arms to regain his balance.

"You okay, Mr. Fisher?" Jaden asked with a concerned look.

Sam coughed a few times, then replied with: "Now that my family's okay, I will be alright. But honestly, I never thought you would have the violent nature in you, Jaden."

Jaden looked away with a forlorn countenance. "At another lifetime, I killed countless innocents. Don't ask."

Chazz turned around and swept Sarah in a gentle embrace. "You're alive. That's all I ever asked for." Sarah just smiled.

Jaden placed his left arm around Alexis' shoulder. "It's over, Lex. We helped your uncle save America."

"Not by a long shot!"

The group turned around and saw a bloody Bakura charging at them with the harpoon that severed his groin. Sam unsheathed his knife and plunged it straight into Bakura's chest.

"I don't think you get it yet," Sam vehemently growled. "It's over. Your revolution is lost. And now, you're dead."

Sam removed his knife from Bakura's chest as well as his heart. He pressed on his earpiece and said: "Lambert, Bakura and all other threats have been neutralized."

Lambert chuckled and only replied with: "Excellent work, Fisher."

--

That was a lot of work! I'll upload one more chapter to wrap things up!


End file.
